Confession
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: Sasuke has a confession to make. One-shot


He dragged her away by the hand,

And lead her away from the crowded land,

The boy, rehearsing in his mind what he wanted to say,

The girl, trying to win her emotional fray,

She wondered where he would take her,

And what would happen when they reached there,

Her hand almost hurt under his grip,

To her shock, she heard curses escape his lips,

They reached an alley…and he stopped,

Watching his back, her heart dropped,

The alley was dark,

Occasionally, a dog would bark,

The moon was up, indicating that it was night,

But nothing interesting crossed her sight,

He turned around with seriousness in his face,

Staring at him, her heart began to race,

"W-what is it that you brought me here?"

Unintentionally, her voice shook with fear,

He studied her and stuffed his free hand in his pocket,

Realizing how she cute she looked, his eyes seemed to fall out of their sockets,

He tried to brush it away with a frown,

Seeing this, she looked down,

She noticed her hand still in his grasp,

And shocking herself, she gave out a gasp,

What if touching her was his only desire?

Why else would she feel as if on fire?

She woke from her dirty thoughts by his voice,

And she listened as she had no other choice,

"I brought you here so we can be alone,"

With fright she thought:"So nobody will hear me moan,"

"And because I have something to say,"

"Because these words are cannot be heard by day,"

"You have two choices for my answer,"

"'Yes' and 'more' – words of pleasure,"

"I won't be sad, whatever your answer is,"

"Because both will give you more than a kiss"

He looked at her hard and began his speech:

"I've always watched you but you're always out of reach,

Your eyes were on some other,

Not knowing that this made me shudder,

With hate and love,

Knowing that you would be thinking of,

Anyone but me,

How hard I tried to make you see,

That I was always near,

But you never overcame your fear,

Of letting go,

So I could show,

You the world through my eyes,

But instead, I paid the price,

Which is being lonely,

But you will still be my only-"

"W-what are you talking about?"

Her voice becoming shockingly loud,

"I-I…don't understand,"

He took her shivering hand,

Through his warmth, she felt her shiver,

His grip tightened and her lip quivered,

He gently drove with his thumb across her lip,

She felt her heart doing a back flip,

"I just want you to listen to my words,

No matter how much it hurts,"

She fell silent and looked at his face,

And her heartbeat quickened in pace,

"I have a confession to make,"

And he hoped her heart would not break,

With each second her embarrassment grew,

And he whispered:"Hinata…I love you!"

Her eyes opened wide,

Her blush – she couldn't hide,

A long silence filled the air,

She remembered her first glimpse of the heir,

Both their clans had a meeting,

Their only interaction was a short greeting,

But that 1 second said more than any conversation,

And maybe even foreshadowed this situation,

A shy smile crossed her face,

And in his eyes, had grace,

"I-I…can't deny my burning cheek,

And the fact that I'm still…acting meek,

You're brave and I'll be true,

…I…love you too!"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close,

And she slowly opened up to him – like a rose,

She slowly closed her eyes,

Knowing too well what in front of her lies,

He smiled in pride,

Seeing how she didn't fight,

Slowly, he decreased his distance,

And yet, he gained confidence,

As he was getting close,

Her heartbeat rose,

She felt warmth on her skin,

And all of a sudden the air felt thin,

Their noses brushed together,

She felt tickled by a feather,

Soft like silk – it felt good,

To him, it wasn't as he thought it would,

And carefully, he closed the gap between their lips,

And the shock traveled to the end of their fingertips,

They took it slow to make it last,

The kiss was light so the feeling won't go away too fast,

The softness of a pillow was how it felt,

Understanding is what each brush held,

They pulled away as slowly as they closed in,

Not wanting to end this possible sin,

Still interlaced were their fingers,

And still on their lips did the warmth linger,

"Do you want to go home since it's late?"

She shook her head, not wanting to end this date.


End file.
